When Demigods and Wizards Meet
by Anaklusmosivlivs
Summary: What will happen when the Boy Who Lived gets a bodyguard? And what happens when those bodyguards are part god? What will happen when the Seven, Nico and Thalia go to Hogwarts as bodyguards? Will they blow there cover and reveal to the wizards that the gods are real? Or will they be good bodyguards and keep the secret? Set in Order of the Phoenix and after Blood of Olympus SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, I wish I did, but I don't. Period.**

 **Chapter 1: The big reveal**

 **Percy POV**

It all started a month after we defeated Gaea. The Romans were gone, Leo was back and Annabeth and I were finally getting over Tartarus. Everyone was happy and we all wanted to live a normal life. But I guess the gods had other plans. For the first time I had just made it over the climbing wall before Annabeth when I heard Jason calling my name. When Annabeth climbed up she gave me peck on my cheek I forgot about Jason and looked around, the view from the climbing wall was fantastic, you could see the big house in one direction, the cabins, the amphitheater and the beach in the other. When we turned around to jump down, we started as we saw Jason floating there.

"Come on, Chiron has called us to the Big House. I'll float you down."

When we looked skeptical Jason tried to convince us. "It will be quicker, and also Chiron summoned us like ten minutes ago, do you know how hard it is to find someone in this camp?"

"Yes, I do know, and sure lets go." I said. Flying was a really weird feeling because there is nothing to support your weight. Jason was right, it was quicker. When we entered the house Annabeth gave a little squeal and I knew exactly what it was about. Hazel was sitting at the table. She ran over and hugged her.

"Good to see you too Annabeth." Frank grumbled. Annabeth turned a little red but hugged Frank nonetheless. She also hugged Thalia who was sitting next to Frank, and nodded to Nico, who was standing in a corner.

"Okay, now that we have all got reacquainted, let's get down to business." Chiron said. "You are going to go on another quest." At the uproar of noise he raised his hands and we calmed down. "The quest is not even hard. Now, I know this will come as a shock to you all, but wizards are real."

We all looked slightly confused, but Leo was the first to talk, no surprise there.

"Wait. You mean the make believe guys who have really tall hats and pointy sticks and long robes?"

"You mean the way the gods are supposed to be a myth. Or, for that matter, you." Chiron stated. He had a point. "You are going to be going to the most well known wizarding school, Hogwarts." At the name everybody started laughing.

"So let me get this straight, they named their school after pig skin?" I asked. Chiron nodded his head. Even he was smiling.

"Now, lets get serious. You are going to protect a kid named Harry Potter from the evil dark wizard named Lord Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters." At the last two names there was some chuckling.

"Who would want to eat Thanatos?" Hazel asked. Then she got a for away look in her eyes like she was thinking of him. I knew she thought he was hot, and I knew Frank knew, so he kissed her and brought her back to the present.

"You are going to stay at a house called Grimmauld Place until it is time for school." Chiron explained. "This is the house where Harry Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, are going to be staying. All the adults at the house know, and all of the teachers at the school know. You can choose who tell about your true identity. Hecate has blessed you with magic. You will leave tomorrow at noon. Your flight leaves at two." At Nico's, Hazel's and I's protests he also said the he had gotten Zeus's permission to fly. Which I was thankful for. "Your suitcase for this trip is a trunk, which you will find in your cabin on your bed. Now shoo." He waved his hands at us, and we took that as an invitation to leave.

As soon as we were out we started to talk about the new quest.

"I cannot believe that the gods are making us do this, we just got back from a quest from crying out loud!" Annabeth exclaimed. I put my arms around her to calm her down.

The next day everyone was packed and on the hill by 11:55. We were ready to go.

 **I know that this chapter isn't very long but I had to lay down the ground work, so to speak. I'm going to skip the lane ride and go directly to England because I think that the ride would just be boring.**


	2. Wizards of Grimmauld Place

**So sorry for the short last chapter, this one will be longer, promise**

 **Chapter 2: Wizards of Grimmauld Place**

 **Harry POV**

Where were they? Mrs. Weasley had sent Ron, Hermione and I to Heathrow Airport in London to receive the American transfers, and we had been waiting for over an hour. Ron was holding a sign that had all of the names of the Americans. And for whatever reason, Mrs. Weasley hadn't told us why, there were other letters below the names. Hermione had told us that it was an ancient dialect of Greek. Just as Ron opened his mouth, probably to complain about the wait or about how hungry he was, nine good looking teenagers appeared above us. All of them were tanned and muscular, and they were all wheeling trunks around. As we watched, a small Latino boy with a tool belt around his waist appeared to say something, which caused a really pretty girl with long choppy hair to slap him in the arm. I swore I heard the slap from all the way down here. The three of us jumped and winced.

"Was it just me or did I hear that slap from down here?" Ron asked.

"I heard it too Ron, I bet that it was painful." I replied. In return, Hermione slapped both of us. Just then a pretty blonde with her arms around a guy who looked just like me, only without the glasses or scar, pointed in our direction. Ron held up the sign and they all walked over to us.

"Soooooo hi." My look alike said. "Are you guys Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Yes." Was all I replied.

A punk girl in spiky hair and black clothes and a t-shirt that said "Death to Barbie" said to my look alike, slightly aghast, "Wow Seaweed Brain, you actually listened!"

 _Seaweed Brain_ replied "Yes Pinecone Face, I do listen sometimes. Oh, and sea disasters are bitter than air disasters." He smirked. The rest of the transfers all groaned, except for _Pinecone Face_ and a tall blonde dude.

"Not again!" The pretty blonde exclaimed. "O.K! Let's go." That effectively shut three up.

"Right this way." Hermione started to lead them out of the airport. "So, what do you guys learn at your school?"

At this the all the teens stopped talking and looked at the pretty blonde. "Ummmm, we learn a bit of magic but we mostly learn physical defense, like with swords and archery." We looked aghast.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

 **Annabeth POV**

The Plane ride sucked. Because we were all AD/HD except Frank, none of us got any sleep. The first half of the flight saw Percy, Jason, and Thalia arguing about which disaster was worst, air or sea. But ten minutes into the argument the plane bounced with turbulence, and I think we all knew that it was Zeus, probably telling Percy that air disasters were worse than sea disasters, and we couldn't get him to unclench his hands from the armrests until the plane landed and stopped at the gate. Hazel, Piper and I talked about if we should reveal our identities to the wizards, and we chose not to.

Anyway, back to the present. As we got out of the car, in which the only talking was whispers within the two groups. Percy was the first one to notice anything unusual.

"Ummmm, there is no 12 Grimmau-" Harry thrust his hand in front of Percy's mouth, and because of that the rest of his sentence came out all muffled.

"Don't say it, nobody can know about the house." Harry said. He thrust a piece of paper into Percy's hand. "Read this and pass it on."

"Uh, Harry, we are all dyslexic. We can't read English, we can only read Greek." Percy stated. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"Hold on, there must be a spell that can translate words from English to Greek." Hermione said thoughtfully. She ran toward houses 11 and 13 and as soon as she reached out to open the gate, she disappeared. All the demigods gasped.

"Sh-she just disappeared!" Leo yelled. "It the gate mechanica-" He was cut off by Piper slapping him in the arm.

"Shhh." Harry whisper-yelled. "Don't bring attention to us." Hermione came back out with a red-headed woman who put out a strong motherly vibe.

"Dumbledore told us about you. He also gave us a spell to translate the page." The red-head said. _"_ _Transferendum est verbis"_ She pointed her wand at the page and a bright blue glow surrounded it and faded. Percy looked down and gasped.

"Wow! It's in Greek now!" He passed it around and I was the last one to get it. I passed it to Harry and looked up. I was amazed. I saw a house appearing in front of me, and the occupants of 11 and 13 didn't think anything was wrong. Then I knew, it was the mist. I glanced at Hazel and mouthed the word _"mist"_. She nodded back to me. We all walked up to the house and stepped inside. It was dark and gloomy like a place Nico would live. Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Nico beat him to it.

"No Percy, I did not build this house, nor is it my home away from home." Percy looked amazed at how Nico knew what he was going to say before he even said it. We walked toward a room with a light on, Harry opened the door and we were greeted with a sight of about 10 people, most of whom were red-headed.

 **If anyone gets the reference to a T.V. show in the title…COOKIES!**


	3. Introductions and Suspicions

**Congratulations to lottamidnight and SharpNote the FABULOUS for getting the question in the previous chapter. Wizards of Waverly Place. Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **And the answer to lottamidnight's question, I will probably add in some Solagelo and Caleo, no Thalico, I just don't approve of it as Thalia is a hunter of** **Artemis**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HP or HoO. Or Wizards of Waverly Place for that matter**

 **Chapter 3: Introductions** **and Suspicions**

 **Jason POV**

We walked into what looked like the kitchen and were instantly greeted by lots of people. The majority of them were red-heads and I supposed they were all one family. After everyone settled down, taking in the demigods, Hermione spoke up.

"So, introductions?" Hermione asked. "You know our names but we don't know yours. And I feel uncomfortable with that. You know, names have power." I couldn't argue with that.

 _"Μην τους πείτε για ημίθεους."_ Annabeth said. It took me a couple seconds to realize that she talked in Ancient Greek and that she said; "Don't tell them about demigods." When I saw that all the wizards were looking at us like we were crazy I nodded my head in their direction and the demigods all shut up. We pushed Percy to the front and he looked back at us like he wanted to sweep us all away in a wave.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hazel Levesque."

"Frank Zhang"

"Leo Valdez, Super-Sized Mcshizzle! And I AM-" Piper punched him hard in the arm at the same time Annabeth put her hand on his mouth.

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Thalia. Just Thalia, if you call me by my last name I will nail your head to a wall." The wizards looked shocked at what she just said.

"Piper McLean." She saw all the guys ogling at her and she walked over and kissed me on the cheek. The guys visibly deflated. Finally, it was my turn.

"Jason Grace. Now, how about you guys?" They all went and as I suspected all the red heads were one giant family. There was one guy who really creeped me out, he had a wooden peg for a leg and a eye that whizzed around, and I could swear that it could look through me and into my very soul.

"Harry, Ron, why don't you show the guys up to their room, they will be sleeping with you two, and Hermione, why don't you show the girls up to your room?" Mrs. Weasley, the woman who changed the paper to Greek asked. Although I knew it was more of a demand than a question.

"Sure mum." Ron said. "Follow us." As Percy reached for the railing his sleeve bunched and I saw his SPQR tattoo. I saw Ron eyes widen and I pulled Percy's sleeve down. Percy gave me a questioning look and I mouthed to him that I would tell him later.

"In here, Ron sleeps there." Harry said, pointing at bed on one side of the room. He then pointed to a bed on the opposite wall. "And I sleep here. I suppose that Mrs. Weasley could conjure up some beds or sleeping bags." He finished thoughtfully.

"Dinner!" Somebody called up. All the boys rushed down for dinner. The girls were a little slower to get down. Apparently Hermione and Annabeth had become very good friends in the short time span that the girls were upstairs. I thought that they would become good friends because, according to Ron, Hermione loved to read, and loved school, so I had little doubt that they would at least become friends. Dinner was a pleasant affair. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was amazing, though not as good as camp food, not that any of us would ever say that out loud. Annabeth and Hermione talked a lot about Hogwarts and all the classes, Fred and George(who I thought were the wizard equivalent of Travis and Connor) were talking with Leo, probably about pranks, Piper was talking to Ginny about who knows what, Hazel and Frank were talking, probably about New Rome, Nico and Thalia were talking about punk bands and black clothes, and I was talking to Harry about leadership problems, Percy occasionally chimed in. Oh Gods, Percy. While everyone else was deep in conversation and on their 1st or 2nd plate of food, Percy was not talking to anyone, gripping his plate with one hand and his fork with the other like if he let go the plate and utensil would disappear, and to top it all off, he was on his 7th plate of food. There were at least 5 wizards staring at Percy(one of which was Ron, he was the closest to Percy, on his 4th plate of food).

As everyone finished dessert Mrs. Weasley said to go up to bed because we had a long day tomorrow cleaning, Leo and Percy groaned, and I would have too, if I wasn't raised to accept everything without complaint. As we walked up to bed I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron slip into an empty bedroom. I didn't think anything of it until Percy asked why I tugged his sleeve down.

"I saw the SPQR tattoo and I also saw Ron's eyes widen when he saw it. I think either bad wizards have tattoos or wizards are not allowed to get tattoos. Something like that."

"We have to tell Frank and Hazel to make sure that their tattoos don't show." Percy said. He saw them in the hall and he called them in. "Frank, Hazel, we think that the wizards either don't get tattoos or dark wizards have them. Make sure the SPQR tattoos don't show." Both their eyes widen at this. "Jason thinks Ron saw mine, we just have to be more careful." After that piece of information we all walked upstairs and got ready for bed. Or, Frank and I got ready to go to bed, Percy just walked in and collapsed on his bed.

 **Harry POV**

I pulled Hermione and Ron into an empty room and immediately started talking.

"There is something different with those Americans. When they were introducing themselves Leo started to say something but Annabeth and Piper stopped him."

"I think they might be Death Eaters." Ron stated.

"Why would you think that Ronald?" Hermione asked, slightly exasperated, slightly curious.

"I saw a tattoo on one of their arms, Percy's, I think."

Hermione's eyes widened, "are you sure that it was the Dark Mark?"

"I'm not sure, Jason pulled his shirt down before I could get a good look at it."

"Then we can't accuse them of anything yet. Just keep an eye out for anything unusual." I said, effectively finishing the conversation. "Let's go upstairs and get some sleep, you heard Mrs. Weasley, we have a full day of cleaning tomorrow." We quietly padded up the stairs, saying goodnight to Hermione once she reached her room. As Ron and I walked in, I noticed that Jason was still awake.

"Where were you?" He questioned us.

"Uhh, we wanted some water." I replied. It didn't look like Jason was totally convinced, but he let it drop. As I lay in bed thinking about the day and all the strange events, my mind wandered to Hogwarts, my only real home. My last thought before sleep took hold me was the cozy Gryffindor common room with it's comfy chairs and the roaring fireplace.

 **I am going away with my family this weekend and I will not have a computer so I will most likely not update until at least Tuesday. Have a fun weekend! Oh, and the sorting will be next chapter, pls review to tell me what houses you want the demigods to be in, remember, it is your story too.**


End file.
